The Salvatore Siblings
by kenzieee123
Summary: Everyone knows Stefan and Damon Salvatore but what happens when there 3 sisters come visit too?
1. Chapter 1

Let me introduce you to the Salvatore family:

There's Damon Francesco Salvatore (actual name from the books) he's the oldest you probably know him he's 21. (I like that age more for him) In this story he's the one in charge.

Then there's Julia Margaret Salvatore, who's a senior this year in high school she's just shy of 18 so she's 17.

Stefan Alessandro Salvatore (actual name) is 16 (I like that age better) . In this story he will be a sophmore.

After that there's Abigail Sophia Salvatore. She's 14 and a half as she often points out. She's in 8th grade.

Finally there's little Lucy Isabella Salvatore. She has just turned 12 and is in 6th grade.

In this chapter I'm just going to give you a description of them and how they look and act and just their characters overall.

So I picture Lucy as Alexa Gerasimovich who has blonde hair but its a darker shade of blonde so it's just a little lighter than stefan's. I picture her as a sweetheart who everyone kind'a melts over. She's the baby of the family so everyone Stefan and Damon especially are protective over her. She's really close with her brothers but they get too protective. She fights constantly with Abigail but they are usually eachothers partner in crime, which usually ends up with them both in trouble. She likes to have fun but she's young so she never does anything massive. She's very naive and gentle which is probably why she has the same diet as stefan. Or maybe it's because they both become rippers when they get blood.

Her nicknames include: Luc (pronounced Luce) she will also constantly be referred to as Baby which she hates.

I picture Abigail as Mika Abdalla, she has dark hair like Damon. In this story she's going to be a rebellious teenager who's figuring out the ropes of being a hormonal teenage girl for eternity. She's going to go to parties she's not gonna listen and she is definately gonna get in trouble. She's fun with no boundaries she's the 21st century teenage girl version of Damon before he get loaded with responsibility. She's beautiful so she gets loads of attention at her school (much to the annoyment of damon and stefan.) She finds Damon and Stefan annoying because all they do is nag nag nag. She hates hows she's babied my them and wants them to stay out of her way. However if something ever happens she knows that they will be the first people she goes to and at the end of the day she loves them unconditionally. She idolizes her older sister Julia because of how she lives in the moment. She bickers with her little sister Lucy more than anyone, but since they are often thrown together as the little ones, she's like a younger best friend.

Her nicknames include: Abby, Abbsters (Stefan's nickname for her she hates it) she also gets called Abb alot

Stefan is Paul Wesely (obviously) but he isn't the always calm Stefan everyone knows and loves. he's the 16 year old Stefan who's over protective of his younger siblings but likes going to parties and the such. He is dating Elena in my story. (Damon has no interest)

His nicknames include: Stef, Stefany (Everyone calls him that when they choose to annoy him)

Then there's Julia, I picture her as Alexandria Deberry. But with a darker shade of blonde so it's like Stefan's. As I mentioned earlier she is 17 so she gets a lot more freedom but not nearly as much as she wants. She parties with no restrictions and she lives in the moment completely oblivious to the consiquences - no clue how to spell consiquences. Her actions get her in trouble... a lot but they also make her the fun one. She and Damon fight a lot, as he disapproves of her living on the edge behavior. In the end however no matter how much trouble she gets in because of Damon she loves him and the rest of her family.

Nicknames include: Jules, Jul (prounounced Jule) and that's it.

Damon obviously played by Ian Somerhalder, he has been forced to take on a responsibility role when all his siblings move in with him. If that means giving up his old ways and being protective and the adult so be it, this was his family he loved them. Of course you can't completely give up your old ways can you?

Nicknames include: Dai, Mon, Daimy, Or Dee Dee (Stefan's usual response to Stefany)

hope that explains how they act so I can get on with the actual story!

Review! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Damon stopped the step before his front door, he had heard the yelling from inside down the street. It didn't faze him it couldn't, today had to be a

good day. He pushed open the door to find his two youngest siblings lucy and abby in a full on fight inside the living room, or what used to be the living

room they had utterly destroyed it. He breathed deeply he could handle this he could handle this. He turned around to find his only brother video taping

them. He looked around for jules, she was nowhere. "Dammit" he sighed through his teeth today was so not gonna be a good day.

"Stefan put that down. Girls stop fighting come here." They didn't respond so instead he grabbed Stefan by the arm forcing him to look at Damon

and quickly grabbed the recorder from his hands and smashed it against the floor. Stefan looked down at the ground and back up at his older brother

with a pure look of bewilderment on his face. "What the hel- Stef just shut up and got to your room." Stefan clenched his fists and stormed up to his

room. Good this left Damon with only three problems and two of them were standing in his - what used to be, his living room.

He grabbed Abigail's scrawny hips as she lunged forward towards her sister. Lucy being the cheeky child she is took this as a victory and stuck out her

tongue at Abby. Abby screamed in frustration and Damon had to lift her off the ground so she would stop trying to run after Lucy. Lucy started laughing

manically, and began jogging backwards all while holding out her tongue. Damon rolled his eyes and picked her up in his other arm. Luckily his shoulders

were broad enough that his two shrimp sisters couldn't even reach eachother. He walked up the stairs and dumped Lucy in her room and Abigail in his.

Considering they shared a room he couldn't exactly just banish them both back to their rooms.

He opened the door to Stefan's room only to find him purchasing another video camera online. Damon reached out sideways and closed the lid,

Stefan jerked his head up only to suddenly be staring into Damon obviously annoyed eyes. Stefan shrugged away and held up his arms in disbelief,

"Damon you broke mine and I can't even buy another, you know I need that." Damon considered this for a moment before getting up shrugging and

walking out the door. Stefan heard a faint "carry on" from the hallway. Stefan half laughed to himself in spite of the fact he had just gotten in trouble.

Say what you want about his brother but he knew how to make an exit.

"Stefan you're in charge" Damon yelled before pulling on his coat and walking out the front door. Now that he had taken care of problems one and two

that left problem three the oldest of his other siblings... Julia.

Jules POV

"Damn girl, come over anytime" Julie smiled as she get this remark and many more. She had no clue where she was but she could not think straight

and she was wearing a bra and her shorts. She was dancing on a table it was fun. And more importantly nobody was here to tell her she couldn't.

The door's bell rang signaling somebody had just walked in but she was too pre-occupied to notice who it was. Some guy had grabbed her ankle from the

table and was not letting go, not that she cared this was so much fun... Everything was so much fun!

Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her off the stage "hey that wasn't very nice" she slurred "OH Damon it's you! Yo Dam ma big bro" she then

exploded into a fit of giggles. She held up a beer she had been holding onto "want some? It makes you feel very very happy HAHAHAHA" Damon's eyes

widened. He grabbed it from her handed it to someone passing by and lifted his sister up.

"Julia you are 17! You can not be drinking!"

"Silly Dami I'm a whole 166 years old, see it evens says on my I.D" She then pulled down the hem of her shorts to reveal some writing on her hip it

read "some hottie in the bar, 166 years of being a babe"

Damon's eyes widened even farther (if that was possible) JULIA you wrote that right?!"

She retorted with a simple eye roll ,"Damon why would I write that I know how old I am duhhh."

It seemed that Damon just noticed his sister was just in a bra, he sped out of there and placed her in the car all while stripping himself of his jacket and

zipping it around her. "Jules you are in so much trouble when we get home."

**And there it is my first real chapter tell me what you think, what I should have the characters do next, what I should change about the characters. POINTERS oh yeah pleeeease give me pointers I'm young and I really am just in a school writing club so I have no clue about writing or anything like that. Anyway if you could keep your pointers friendly and don't just tell me how much it sucked that would mean the world. Oh one more thing I have terrible grammar and spelling and I'm so aware of it so if that's why you have a problem with this story i get it I just don't want to have to go back I would rather get a chapter out fast so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING please review bye guys thanks again for reading :)**


End file.
